User talk:Zerouh
Strategy Plans Check on this folder for latest plans and diagrams. Some are empty, but hopefully not for long. [[---Kyre Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Triumvirate World Triumvirate World is a great idea and would be a great movement for us. Ehtya and I have signed for support. We do truly hope this movement acts soon. Kakayaa 01:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Zerouh, if anyone can handle work, it is me. I have worked hard for my clan and I can work hard for the Triumvirate. Kakayaa 01:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank you I thank you for admiring my ambition. I will collect a large quantity of members to support Triumvirate World. It is the most valuable idea I have ever seen. I will commence supporters immediatly and spread the word of the Triumvirate. If you see a large spike in members, I would probably be the cause. I shall start Thursday at clan wars. Right... Well obviously im a bad leader.... i only recruited 25 people yesterday, and also i deliberately did not copy the Star Wars theme because i didn't want to do that, Just get lost dude as you don know anthing..yes we maybe slightly have a lust for power but all clan should, Shouldn't they? Otherwise they would not be able to become powerful and win wars...Think before you type these things.--CIS Dictator Silvabane 09:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *Also i did not say you sat at the computer all day eating doritos as you claim..--Silvabane 16:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) *I suggest we should sort this out, i will withdraw my troops if you promise you will not offend us in any way, understood? And i may rejoin the truimvirate if it all goes well 16:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Zerouh... About the EE report, I am not entirely sure about the clan. I am busy working so I have no time for online play. I may check next week. Kakayaa 22:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) *Your unrelated note you left. Yes, my name is Japanese-related. I was inspired with this name from a World of Warcraft player. He told me it was Japanese. I still like it now. So now you know. KB I am not readopting Kaiser Blade. I will remain its faithful founder but I am not taking it back. Arethied expanded it way beyond my control and it is for the better that i do not interfere. Aret did a good job and his reward is KB however I still am the founder. 00:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I have none except to lvl up and stuff. That's pretty much the same for everyone in KB. All threats are gone. 00:57, December 10, 2009 (UTC) CORE Well, the CORE is really unofficial right now, i only have a few leaders approval, but it is made of mainly pking and bounty hunter clans. Farcrusader 02:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Trade Lords Greetings. I am the Yoshi123789, leader of the Trade Lords clan. While I do not have an account on this website, and I am using a separate wiki to speak with you, I have developed an interest in your clan. We are a small clan, just starting out on our journey to greatness. We are aimed at aiding large clans with the weaponry they need. While we do not specialize in the keeping of weaponry beyond steel in stock we are capable of mass-producing bronze and iron armor and weapons for your newer recruits. To contact simply use the link to my clan page. You may then edit your clan name in. On another note, if we ally ourselves with the Triumvirate, we wish to be recognized as a separate legal entity. We would be know as allies not a part of your triumvirate. We obey our own laws. Your humble (Potential) ally, Lord Yoshi CORE Hey Lord Yoshi, i'd like to mass order 200 rune longswords please. :) And Zerouh, about the CORE, um.. this is really embarassing... but i bluffed. I made it up so Kaiser Blade could be scared. Never mind now, because all is well again. :) * I pity you 20:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Big Z Hey, Big Z. We need to step up the recruiting levels a lot. All the flanks need more members. Exo Malakai Zerouh... You haven't done anything to really help us or anything.... so... i quit the Triviurmate.